


heartbeat

by gotham_ruaidh



Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [136]
Category: Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23536834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gotham_ruaidh/pseuds/gotham_ruaidh
Summary: Inspired by 05x07 "The Ballad of Roger Mac"
Relationships: Jamie Fraser/Murtagh Fraser
Series: Gotham Writes for Imagine Claire & Jamie [136]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/345047
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56





	heartbeat

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at [Imagine Claire & Jamie](https://imagineclaireandjamie.tumblr.com/post/614482463659638784/prompt-heartbeat) on tumblr

He’d always loved this one particular place - sitting with his back up against the broch, watching the sun slowly set over the fields, saying a Rosary to focus his mind.

Already he’d prayed a novena today, having sought refuge in his particular spot right after breakfast, when it had become abundantly clear that he couldn’t be anywhere near the house today.

Strange, how it had been barely a decade since he had first come to these lands, riding his horse at a punishing pace between Leoch and Beauly, negotiating the terms of Brian and Ellen’s settlement with his father and her brothers. With Ellen growing bigger and bigger with child every day. 

Willie was a braw lad now, already taking on responsibilities at the age of five, with the assistance of John Murray. He’d make a good laird, when the time came - he was Brian’s wee shadow.

And tiny Jenny - at age two, she had already become Ellen’s wee shadow. Already Mistress Crook let her help in the kitchens, hoisting her up on the counter to help mix the bannock dough.

He was grateful to have a roof over his head, and to be so close to Brian and Ellen - who he loved more than anything on this earth. Grateful to have a hand in the rearing of the bairns, and to have the dirt under his feet, and to have such a peaceful spot as this to escape to, when need be.

For all that the women of Lallybroch wanted to see him with a wife and family - he knew all too well that never would he have such blessings in his own life. Not when the only woman he’d ever loved, was married to another - his kinsman, no less. And not when he knew how deeply Ellen loved Brian, and he her, and how it would be a mortal sin to even dare think about coming between them.

Still - Willie and Jenny stirred something in him.

So today he prayed and prayed and prayed.

And wondered - was it wrong to wish that for the child Ellen was laboring to bring into the world today, he would perhaps have the keeping of?

“ _Sancta Maria, mater Dei, ora pro nobis peccatoribus_ ,” he rasped, “ _Nunc et in hora mortis nostrae_.”

The sun had just sunk below the horizon when wee footsteps approached.

He turned - to see a huffing Willie Fraser, hair alight with the flames of the sunset.

“I’ve a wee brother!” he exclaimed. “Come meet him!”

Murtagh crossed himself and stood, pocketing the rosary that was his only memory of a mother many years dead. He took Willie’s hand, and guided the boy back in the direction of the house.

“Have ye seen him yet, _a bhailach_?”

Willie nodded. “Aye! He’s so wee. Mam said she’s waiting for ye to come meet him, to tell us his name.”

Soon they crested the hill and approached the house. Willie vibrating with joy. Murtagh’s heart hammering with hope.


End file.
